Equipo Sharingan
by Custos de Lumine
Summary: Tras morir en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Obito es enviado por los dioses al mundo de Remmant, tiene dos misiones, la primera es proteger el mundo de las amenazas que vengan, la otra sera encontrar redención, pero se dara cuenta de que no estara solo en su mision.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta idea se ha estado paseando por mi cabeza varias veces, y sabiendo que si no hacia algo me bloquearia el resto de historias(mas exactamente una) tengo que decir que a pesar de haberme visto las cuarto temporadas de RWBY(incluyendo el hecho de que me rompieron el crazon con la muerte de Pyrrha) me sera un poco complicado las personalidades de algunos personajes.**

 **Bueno, disfrutad del capitulo**

* * *

 **Cap 1: Una oportunidad**

Hay quienes dicen qué después de la muerte existe él renacimiento, otros él cielo o él infierno algunos dicen qué no hay nada y sólo te quedas ahí para siempre.

Él Shinigami era quien regía la vida y la muerte, pero sé encontraba en un pequeño problema, en uno de los mundos qué observaba él caos iba a aparecer y se llevaria muchas vidas por el camino, no podía hacer nada debido a las reglas de los dioses sobre asuntos mortales.

Pero sí qué podía enviar a alguien.

Sé puso a revisar a quién podria enviar, penso en Nagato Uzumaki, pero él Rikudo Sennin sé lo había llevado a otro mundo, uno de magia y dragones o algo así.

Uchiha Madara también era otra opcion, pero igual al otro, aunque algo le decía qué había una buena razón.

Fue revisando a cada persona qué podía ser de ayuda, pero siempre había un problema o lo había enviado a otro mundo, él Shinigami ya estaba pensando en ir a buscar al viejo y sacudirle hasta qué le diera un nombre.

Entonces sé le ocurrio.

Uchiha Obito

No había sido enviado a ningun lugar y estaba a la espera de qué hacer con él, los crímenes de casi destruir un mundo, asesinato, robo y demas lo mantenían en él Limbo, recordaba qué hace algunos años lo había juzgado pero no había obtenido un resultado claro, Izanagi y Izanami querían qué quedara encerrado de por vida, Susanno y Amaterasu querían qué le enviaran con su amada y los Kotoamatsukami sé mantenian neutros, Tsukuyomi ni dijo nada.

Era la persona más adecuada-o al menos la qué disponia en ese momento- desarrolo su Mangekyo Sharingan a la edad de 12 años, discipulo de Uchiha Madara, portador del Rinnegan, Jinchuriki del Juubi y usuario del Mokuton.

Aunque claro, él mundo dónde iba a enviarlo era muy diferente y no sabía cómo podía afectarle, bueno mientras no sé convirtiera cómo ese loco del Jashinismo todo iria bien.

Todos los dioses sé reunieron de nuevo, ya era la tercera vez y nadie sé le había ocurrido nada, la mayoría vestian túnicas, algunos de color blancas y otros de color negro, poca variedad. Pero a decir verdad él desconfiaba de Takamisuhushi, algo le decir qué no era de fiar.

Entonces Kami apareció-la cual había desaparecido desde hace cien años, algo sobre un problema de bichos- y la reunion volvio a comenzar.

 **-Entonces nos hemos reunido, otra vez, para determinar él destino de Uchiha Obito, hacedle pasar-** dijo Kami mientras Obito aparecia ante ellos.

 **-Kami, sí me permites-** pidio Izanami, a lo cual recibio un asentimiento de parte de Kami **-Izanagi y yo creemos qué merece ser castigado por lo qué hizo-**

Y vuelta a lo mismo qué la ultima vez, otra discusion sobre qué hacer, pero él Shinigami ya sé había cansado así qué libero todo su poder y todo él mundo sé cayó

 **-Tengo una propuesta, he estado observando un mundo en él cual a aparecido un problema, es muy posible que él caos de ese mundo sea demasiado y muchas vidas podrian perderse, creo qué deberíamos enviar a Obito para qué proteja ese mundo-** la propuesta hizo pensar a muchos dioses, entonces votaron.

Izanami, Izanagi, y los Kotoamatsukami-los cuales contavan cómo uno-votaron qué no, mientras que Amaterasu, Susanno y Tsukuyomi votaron qué sí, un empate, ahora todo dependia de Kami

 **-Es cierto qué Obito a cometido graves pecados y eso no sé lo puede perdonar-** los dioses qué estaban en contra sonriendo al ver su victoria **-Pero no podemos dejar morir a más gente, vamos a enviarlo a ese mundo-**

La mayoría protestaron pero no hizo ningun efecto sobre él dios, con lo cual decidieron qué iban a hacer, él cuerpo de Obito sé volveria igual al qué tenía a los 15 años, sus habilidades, Sharingan, Rinnegan y demas las conservaria, él atuendo qué quería llevar cuando estaba en Akatsuki, la capa negra y la mascara naranja.

Todos asintieron, algunos simplemente estaban menos de acuerdo con eso, pero sí Kami lo había decidido entonces tenían qué aceptarlo, les gustara o no. Él Shinigami sé acercó a él y le dijo **-buena suerte-** y tras eso sé alejo.

Kami extendio su mano hacía Obito y este fue absorvido por un portal parecido al del Kamui, en ese momento él dios sólo esperaba qué hubiera hechó la mejor eleccion.

Obito abrio sus ojos, para observar qué ya no sé encontraba en lugar de los dioses, ahora sé encontraba en un bosque, reviso su cuerpo para ver qué vestia su tipico traje de Akatsuki, sonrio internamente, pero tenía qué revisar qué tuviera todos sus poderes, empezó activando su Sharingan para después cambiar a Mangekyo Sharingan, entonces sólo faltaba probar sí podía utilizar él Rinnegan, extendio su mano hacía delante mientras decía.

-¡Shinra Tensei!- Obito no sabía cuanta cantidad de chakra había utilizado, pero debía ser mucha ya qué la onda expansiva era tan fuerte qué sé llevó un gran numero de arboles.

En cualquier caso lo había comprobado, sólo faltaba él Mokuton, extendio su brazo y una rama salio de la manga de su capa, estaba todo bien.

Sé puso a caminar por él bosque sin direccion alguna, a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía dónde sé encontraba por lo qué tenía qué investigar.

En su caminata sé encontro con lo qué debía ser un oso, tenía la piel totalmente negra, llevaba una extraña mascara, o al menos lo parecía y tenía pegado a él lo qué debian ser piedras en sus patas y varios pinchos en su espalda.

Él primer pensamiento qué le pasó a Obito era qué podía ser hostil y lo comprobo cuando le ataco pero sin exito, pues lo atraveso cómo sí no estuviera ahí. Una idea surgio por la cabeza del joven Uchiha, un receptor negro salio de su mano y sé lanzó a por él oso, evadio un intento de arrancarle la cabeza y clavo él receptor en su espalda mientras esperaba qué ocurriera lo qué él quería.

Tras unos segundos sonrio, él oso miró a Obito y él pudo ver él Rinnegan en sus ojos, ahora podía utilizarlo para observar él lugar, sé subio a una rama mientras observaba por los ojos y lo controlaba.

Lo hizo moverse por él lugar hasta qué encontro a dos personas, era jovenes más o menos de su edad actual, una de ellas tenía él pelo de color rojo, lleva una guadaña de color rojo, también lleva una capucha roja junto a un vestido de color negro, 'vaya combinación de colores'

La otra joven tenía él pelo blanco, empuñaba una especie de espada, una muy rara desde él punto de vista de Obito, lleva un vestido de color blanco.

Él ya sabía qué había sido enviado a otro mundo, pero no sabía cuánto diferente eran, pero podía suponer qué las diferencia debian ser abismales.

Ambas vieron al oso y sé lanzaron a atacarlo, Obito no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y lo último qué vio fue a la joven peliroja bajando su guadaña.

Abrió ambos ojos repentinamente, no sé esperaba eso, menos aun la velocidad de la pelirroja debido a qué debía estar al nivel de un chunnin, sabiendo qué no podía hacer mucho más utilizar él Kamui para desplazarse hasta la ubicación del oso.

Cuando aterrizo no había nadie, ni siquiera él oso. Aunque estaba un poco preocupado sobre qué sé suponia qué había pasado, ignoro la preocupacion y sé puso a saltar entre arboles hasta llegar a un curioso lugar.

Eran unas ruinas las cuales tenían varios pedestales, los cuales tenían encima un par de extrañas piezas encima, faltaban algunas pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguio saltando entre arboles.

Entonces empezó a escuchar una gran cantidad de ruido, por lo qué sé dirigio ahí para encontrarse con una gran pelea, en la cual sé encontraban ocho jovenes, dos chicos y seis chicas, pudo identificar a las dos jovenes qué sé enfrentaron al oso junto a otras dos chicas.

Una de ellas tenía él pelo negro él cual le llegaba hasta la espalda, empuñaba una especie de espada sujetada con otra cosa, algo qué Obito desconocia, llevaba un vestido de color negro, él cual dejaba ver una parte de su estómago, pero lo qué más le llamo la atencion fue un lazo negro en su cabeza.

La otra joven tenía él pelo de color amarillo rozando a dorado, lleva un traje de color marron él cual deja ver algo de estómagoy un poco de su pecho, también lleva una bufanda de color naranja, en sus brazos sé encontraban una especie de guanteletes, los cuales tenían algo enroscado por dentro.

Pero lo qué le impresiono fue ver a qué sé estaban enfrentando, era un pajaro qué debía medir unos cinco metros de altura, observó atentamente cómo utilizaban sus armas, la jovende pelo amarillo lanzaba una especie de proyectiles desde sus manos, al igual qué la pelirroja desde su guadaña.

Cuanto más rato pasaba, más parecía la situacion estar en su contra, actuaron en una estrategia muy bien planeada, la peliblanca al parecer era capaz de utilizar él Hyoton, o al menos lo parecía ya qué no había utilizado ningun sello de manos, congelo la cola del pajaro cerca de una especie de montaña, la pelinegra lanzó su arma hacía la joven de pelo amarillo, la cual sé encontraba en un pilar, la cogio mientras la clavaba en él pilar y la pelirroja sé apoyo en su guadaña y sé colocó utilizando la cuerda cómo un propulsor entonces a su espalda apareció un círculo con él simbolo de un copo de nieve, la peliblanca y la pelirroja intercambiaron unas palabras y tras eso la joven salio disparada en direccion al pajaro al mismo tiempo era impulsada por unos destellos blancos los cuales Obito no reconocia, utilizando la guadaña agarro al pajaro y lo estrello en la pared mientras una gran cantidad de simbolos aparecian delante de ella, empezó a impulsarse por la pared mientras arrastraba al pajaro con él, hasta llegar hasta arriba del todo dónde con un salto decapito al pajaro, él cuerpo de este cayó inerte al suelo.

La joven sé aproximo al borde mientras observaba todo él lugar o al menos lo qué quedaba de este, entonces ella cerro los ojos mientras caia hacía él suelo, por lo qué veía Obito, sé había quedado inconsciente, y aunque él no tenía nada qué ver no quería ver a otra persona morir utilizo su Kamui justo en ella, fue absorbida por él vortice mientras los jovenes observaban sin comprender qué había pasado.

-¿Dónde está Ruby?-preguntó la joven de pelo amarillo

Obito sé acercó a ellos sigilosamente mientras lo volvia a utilizar y la joven de nombre Ruby salía del vortice y caia en sus brazos, a decir verdad Obito pensaba qué sé veía linda durmiendo pero alejo esos pensamientos, sé acercó a ellos mientras los observaba con atencion y decía-Está aquí-

Todos sé giraron para ver a Obito acercarse y dejar suevamente a Ruby junto a su guadaña en él suelo.

-¿Tu eres quién creo ese vortice?-preguntó la peliblanca

-Sí-

-¿Porque lo hicistes?-preguntó de nuevo

-¿Es necesario una razón para salvar a alguien?-preguntó

Inmediatamente sé cayó mientras observaba cómo sé daba la vuelta y sé empezaba a ir, pero entonces sintio qué alguien le agarraba su brazo, era justo la chica de los guanteletes.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó

Él Uchiha sé quedo en silencio mientras pensaba en un nombre adecuado, pero debido a qué utilizar él de Madara no le gustaba, decidio sólo dar un simple apellido.

-Uchiha, y eso es todo lo qué necesitas saber-dijo y desaparecio en un vortice, dejando desconcertados a los jovenes.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Ozpin observaba atentamente él bosque, tras ver lo qué él llamado Uchiha había hecho le había entrado curiosidad, no lo había visto antes y su Aura era algo qué tampoco había visto, pero lo qué más le pareció curioso fue lo qué él dijo a la señorita Weiss

¿Es necesario una razón para salvar a alguien?

-Ozpin, ¿lo has visto?-preguntó una mujer de pelo rubio, ojos verdes además de llevar gafas, lleva un vestido de color blanco y negro junto a una capa de color morado-¿Quién era ese?

-No lo sé Glynda-respondió con sinceridad mientras revisaba otra vez o qué había pasado.

A la mañana siguiente

Obito abrio los ojos mientras observaba él cielo, en medio de la noche sé había despertado por culpa de una pesadilla en la cual él era quién mataba a Rin, nunca había tenido pesadillas y ahora aparecia una.

Ironico.

Sé levanto mientras sé estiraba un poco y sé ponía a caminar, tras lo sucedido decidio quedarse en él bosque, sé estaba tranquilo y no creia qué lo fueran a buscar.

Grave error

Un crujido le puso en alerta mientras un receptor negro salía de su brazo, preparado para pelear contra quién fuera y al poco tiempo estos sé revelaron.

Eran cuatro personas, más exactamente los cuatro qué sé enfrentaron a aquel pajaro, pero Obito no comprendia cómo lo habían encontrado, él Kamui no dejaba rastro alguno para seguir, ¿significaba qué estaban buscando por todo él bosque?

-¡Hey!-dijo la joven de pelo blanco

Obito observó atentamente a la joven, no sabía él porque lo buscaban-sí es qué era él al qué buscaban-pero primero escucharia qué tenían qué decir.

-Hola-dijo la joven de pelo amarillo mientras sonreia-Disculpa sí te molestamos pero Ozpin quiere verte-

-¿Ozpin?-pregunte sin saber exactamente quién era.

-Es él director de la Academia Beacon, ¿no lo conoces?-preguntó

-No-

-¿Entonces vas a venir?-preguntó la pelinegra

Obito sé quedo callado durante un momento mientras analizaba la situacion, no sabía dónde sé encontraba, tampoco disponia de un lugar dónde quedarse, pues él Kamui no contaba, entonces decidio.

-Guiadme-dijo mientras sé dirigian hacía la Academia, en total silencio.

Cuando llegaron sé ganaron más de una mirada curiosa o burlona, pero Obito no dijo nada mientras era guiado hasta la oficina del director, cuando llegaron pudo observar a dos personas, una de ellas era una mujer, rubia, ojos verdes con gafas además de llevar un vestido blanco con una capa morada.

Él otro era un hombre, pelo blanco con unas curiosas gafas, lleva un pañuelo verde en él cuello junto a un traje negro, en su mano derecha lleva una especie de baston

-Bienvenidas-dijo él hombre-me alegro qué lo hayan logrado-

-Supongo qué tu debes ser la persona qué salvo a Ruby-dijo la rubia mirándole fijamente-dejadnos solos

Él grupo asintió y sé retiraron, dejando a Obito sólo junto a ambas personas.

-Por favor siéntese señor Uchiha-dijo mientras Obito sé sentaba delante de su escritorio.

Ambos sé observaron durante unos segundos hasta qué Ozpin decidio hablar.

-Sr. Uchiha digame ¿usted no es de aquí, verdad?-preguntó él hombre

-Así es, vengo de bastante lejos-

-¿De Vacuo?-Obito nego con la cabeza-¿Atlas?-nada-¿Mistral?-la misma respuesta-¿entonces de dónde es usted?-

-Sí sé lo dijera no me creeria-dijo él joven Uchiha

-Sólo hay una manera de saberlo-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Está bien-dijo mientras mostraba su Sharingan por él agujero de la máscara y lo metia en un Genjutsu, al cabo de unos 5 segundos hablo de nuevo-¿Entonces qué cree?-

Ozpin parpadeo un par de veces mientras cogia su taza de café y bebia, tras eso hablo-Sr. Uchiha, nos enfrentamos a una amenaza bastante grande, los Grimm, usted ya los vio en él Bosque Esmeralda y a visto cuan peligrosos son, pero por lo qué he visto usted es alguien listo, fuerte y un poderoso aliado. Por ello me gustaría qué sé uniera a la Academia Beacon.

Obito sé quedo pensando en la oferta, aun recordaba él horror de la Academia Ninja y lo qué le costo convertirse en Chunnin, pero sí quería sobrevivir en ese mundo tenía qué aceptar, aunque algo le decir qué no debía hacerlo.

-Mientras me dejen llevar mí mascara y mí capa acepto-dijo él joven Uchiha

-Me parece bien-dijo Ozpin mientras miraba a Obito, había obtenido a un poderoso aliado.

* * *

 **Y aqui se termina, debido a que no se cuando voy a subir otro capitulo, dejare un pequeño avance del siguiente.**

 ** _Obito ingresa a la Academia preparado para cumplir con lo que los dioses le pidieron, pero al llegar se da cuenta de que todo es muy diferente a como era en su mundo, pero lo que nunca se espero fue quienes aparecieron en la clase._**

 ** _Proximamente en Equipo ROK: Reunion Inesperada_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: Reunion Inesperada.**

La mejor manera de describir la clase de estudios de Grimm, era aburrida, algunos estudiantes ignoraban la clase, otros prestaban atencion además de apuntar algunas cosas.

Entonces la puerta sé abrio, dejando ver a Glynda y a un joven de pelo negro, él cual vestia una capa negra con nubes rojas además de una mascara en espiral, dejando ver un sólo ojo.

Los equipos RWBY y JNPR reconocieron inmediatamente al joven, dirigio su mirada hacía ambos equipos y tras unos segundos volvio a mirar hacía los profesores, los cuales estaban hablando.

-Ya veo, bueno estudiantes, este es Obito Uchiha un estudiante qué sé nos unira ahora, puedes sentarte detrás de la señorita Ruby-dijo él profesor mientras qué él Uchiha sé dirigia hacía su asiento.

Pero observó atentamente a la joven pelirroja, tuvieron contacto visual durante unos segundos, pero para Obito parecian haber sido horas, sé sentó detrás mientras escuchaba atentamente todo lo qué decía, aunque desde su punto de vista era algo irrelevante.

Entonces decidieron hacer una demostracion, él profesor pidio un voluntario, a lo cual una mano sé alzo casi inmediatamente, era una joven, de tal vez un par de años mayor a Obito, vestia él mismo atuendo qué él resto, al parecer estaba muy ansiosa, pues en cuanto le dieron permiso salio hacía fuera de la clase para regresar vistiendo una chaqueta blanca sobre un vestido de mismo color, su arma era una especie de espada con un cilindro cerca de la empuñadura, pero entonces sé fijo qué había una jaula casi al lado del professor, Obito no había visto esa jaula hasta ahora y sé preguntaba cómo no lo había visto.

Él profesor abrio la puerta de la jaula para dejar ver a un Grimm, sólo qué este era parecido a un jabali, la joven cual nombre según había escuchado decir al profesor era Weiss, empezó a atacar a la bestia mientras qué su equipo hacía algunos comentarios, pero con cada uno de estos ella sé enfurecia más, acabo derrotandolo pero pudo observar cómo había empezado a tener una discusion con su compañera, sólo pudo escuchar una cosa.

-Ozpin cometio un error-tras eso ella sé alejo, dejando a Ruby sola, aunque a los pocos segundos apareció él llamado a las espaldas de Ruby y le dijo lo qué para Obito debía ser unas palabras para motivarla, después de eso ella sé alejo y él joven Uchiha aprovecho para acercarse a Ozpin.

-No pensaba qué fueras de las personas qué motivan a otras-dijo Obito

-A veces es necesario-dijo mientras bebia algo de su café-ya qué estamos aquí te digo qué mañana empezara tu iniciacion junto a otro alumno, te recomiendo qué descanses, Glynda te guiara hasta tu habitación-y por arte de magia Glynda sé acercó a ambos y le pidio al Uchiha qué la siguiera.

Caminaron por los diferentes dormitorios hasta qué llegaron a una habitación qué sólo tenía una letra: K

Glynda abrio la puerta y él joven Uchiha pudo observar lo qué había dentro, era una habitación simple con dos camas, en una de ellas había una persona, debía tener la misma edad qué él Uchiha, era un chico de pelo gris con un protector tapandole un ojo, lleva un traje azul, pero lo más curioso era qué leia un libro llamado Ninjas of Love.

Obito lo reconocio inmediatamente.

Kakashi Hatake, su amigo y rival.

-Muy bien, Obito, está será su habitación-dijo y tras eso salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

En esos momentos Obito estaba pensando qué Ozpin lo había echó a proposito, aunque descarto esa idea con velocidad, era imposible que él supiera sobre su compañero, pero entonces sé fijo qué en él fondo de la habitación había un abanico bastante grande, en él mango de este había una cadena, Obito reconocio él Gunbai inmediatamente, pues lo utilizo en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

-Hola Obito-hablo su antiguo compañero sacandole de su trance mental.

-Kakashi-hablo Obito mirándole-Supongo qué vamos a estar aquí un buen rato, ¿verdad?-

Kakashi sólo rio levemente para después responder-Ni te lo imaginas-

 **A la mañana siguiente**

En él Amphiteatro muchos alumnos sé encontraban ahí, ¿la razón? las clases había sido canceladas por la iniciacion de dos jovenes los cuales no pudieron tomar-la en su momento por alguna circunstancia especial.

Glynda Goodwitch sé encontraba en él Amphiteatro observando la pantalla qué había en está, ni ella sabía de dónde había salido está pero eso sería una pregunta para más tarde.

La pantalla apuntaba hacía dónde sé hizo la iniciacion de hace sólo un par de dias, mostrando a dos jovenes, uno de ellos era un peligris con un protector tapandole un ojo, lleva un traje de color azul oscuro junto a una katana en su espalda, junto a él sé encontraba él joven compañero de clase suyo, pero lo qué más destaco fue él gran abanico qué lleva en la espalda, delante de ellos sé encontraba Ozpin, tomando un sorbo de su taza de café para luego dirigir su atencion a ellos.

-Bueno, vuestra iniciacion será cómo él resto de los de primer año, tendreis qué encontrar una ruinas y coger una reliquia de ahí, no dudeis en arrasar con todo… o morireis-dijo él director de la academia-Entonces, tomad posiciones-

Ambos sé miraron confundidos, pero antes de qué pudieran preguntar algo las placas dónde estaban sé levantaron lanzando a ambos jovenes al bosque.

Todos los qué observaban trajaron saliva al recordar qué a ellos les había hecho eso.

 **En él bosque**

Kakashi sé esperaba qué les hicieran bajar por la colina, lo cual él no tendria ningun problema, no sé esperaba ser lanzando desde la colina, lo primero qué hizo fue ponerse en una buena posicion(cosa qué le resulto muy difícil) después agarro su katana y la clavo en él arbol más cercano, entonces la saco y cayo al suelo, aterrizando sin apenas hacer ruido, envaino la espada y miró hacía arriba.

-Teniendo en cuenta la posicion del sol, lo más probable es qué sea por aquí-dijo para sí mismo mientras sé encaminaba tranquilamente.

Obito sin embargo hizo algo más facil, activo su Mangekyo Sharingan y utilizando su Kamui atraveso todos los arboles hasta llegar al suelo, cuando aterrizo miró a su alrededor.

-Bueno, él aterrizaje a salido bien, ahora hacía él templo, espero no tener muchos problemas-dijo para sí mismo, entonces un pequeño grupo de Grims apareció-Lo qué me faltaba.

 **En él Amphiteatro**

Muchos alumnos observaban atentamente a ambos estudiantes a traves de la pantalla, algunos querian saber qué tipo de semblanza tenía él joven peligris.

-¿Qué tipo de semblanza tendra él peligris?-preguntó una joven pelinegra de nombre Blake

-Ni idea-respondio la joven de pelo blanco, de nombre Weiss-Aunque él de la mascara su semblanza parece la de volverse cómo un fantasma.

Sin qué nadie sé diera cuenta, alguien entro en él Amphiteatro y observó la pantalla, sonrio mientras sé acercaba lentamente al resto de la gente

 **Mientras tanto con Kakashi**

Kakashi caminaba tranquilamente hasta qué un Grimm salio de la nada dirigiendose directamente hacía Kakashi, este lo observó con aburrimiento mientras qué lo evadia con facilidad.

-Bueno, no quiero entretenerme mucho-dijo mientras hacía unos sellos y su mano derecha empezaba a acumular electricidad tanta qué está sé veía cubierta de electricidad, a gran velocidad atraveso al Grimm con su abilidad, este cayo al suelo mientras sé desvanecía en humo negro, desactivo él Raikiri y volvio a ponerse en camino

 **En él Amphiteatro**

Muchos alumnos observaban con curiosidad y fascinacion los rayos qué salían de su mano, pero entre ellos quién lo observaba con mucho interes era Ruby

-¡Increible!, ¡¿cómo lo hace?!-preguntó con mucho interes.

-Acumula una gran cantidad de aura en su mano, generando de esa manera electricidad, tras eso sé mueve a gran velocidad, convirtiendolo en un ataque letal-una voz llamo la atencion de parte de él lugar, pertenecia a un hombre bastante alto, de tez blanca, ojos brillantes azules y pelo rubio de punta. Tiene un flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara. Lleva un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa.

-Eso es bastante curioso-dijo Weiss mirando al hombre-¿Quién eres?

-Me disculpo por no haberme presentado, me llamo Minato Namikaze, soy él asistente en la clase de combate de Miss GoodWitch

 **Mientras tanto con Obito**

Obito desenvaino su Gunbai y sé preparaba para la batalla, eran sólo tres por lo tanto para él es facil, él primero sé lanzó directamente a por él, atravesandole Obito sé giro y le golpeo con toda su fuerza, estampandolo en él suelo, él segundo Grimm sé lanzó por su espalda pero con velocidad él Uchiha sé giro sacando un receptor negro de su mano, atravesando la cabeza del Grimm, sé giro hacía él último Grimm, él cual no sé había movido de su sitio.

-Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu-de la manga de la capa salio una rama, con velocidad sé acercó al grimm y sé la clavo en la espalda, al cabo de unos segundos del cuerpo de este brotaron varias ramas, matandolo al instante.

-Entonces-Obito miró hacía él norte-supongo qué será por aquí-empezó a correr a toda velocidad.

 **En él Amphiteatro**

Minato sonreia al ver cómo sus alumnos sé las apañaban, aunque una parte de él sentía lastima debido a qué Rin no sé encontraba con ellos, era una lastima pero sería algo qué tendrian qué vivir los tres.

Fijo su atencion en Ruby, sé parecía un poco a Rin, su actitud infantil, las ganas de ayudar a la gente y ambas tienen talento más alla de lo qué ellas piensan.

Sabía mejor qué nadie qué está generacion podria lograr muchas cosas.

 **En él Bosque**

En las ruinas qué sé encontraban las piezas de ajedrez, dos personas aparecian por caminos diferentes, sé observaron un momento y sé dirigieron hacía las piezas.

-Bueno Kakashi, fuiste él lider en la ultima mision, elige tu-dijo Obito

Él Hatake asintió y sé dirigio a tomar una pieza, él ya conocia qué pieza deberia coger, observó atentamente cada pieza, y sin dudar cogio él afiler negro.

-Ya está, es hora de volver-dijo mientras sé ponía a su lado-¿haces los honores?

Obito asintió con la cabeza, puso una mano en él hombro de Kakashi y activo su Kamui, absorbiendo a ambos y de esa manera teleportando a ambos dónde sé encontraba él professor Ozpin.

Este sé encontraba tomando un par de tragos de su café cuando enfrente suyo un vortice apareció y de este aparecieron ambos jovenes, Kakashi sé acercó al director y le mostro él afiler.

-Veo qué han recuperado la pieza, por lo tanto ambos formarán parte del equipo KO, sin embargo van a tener qué obtener dos miembros más para las misiones-dijo Ozpin, ambos jovenes asintieron y este sé retiro, dejando a ambos en la colina.

-Supongo qué somos él equipo Sharingan, no-dijo Kakashi cerrando él único ojo visible.

Obito dejo salir una pequeña risa mientras miraba hacía él horizonte-Supongo qué sí-

Ambos empezaron a volver a Beacon, pero antes deque pudieran llegar, una persona hizo presencia, Obito sólo podía sentirse nervioso al verlo.

-Minato-sensei-

* * *

 **Bueno, despues de creo dos meses he logrado ponerme a escribir, este capitulo no es tan largo como a mi me gustaria pero bueno, les dejare otro adelanto para el siguiente capitulo, ya que no se cuando publicare el siguiente.**

 _ **Obito y Kakashi se encuentran con su antiguo sensei, este les advierte de un peligro y que ellos tendran que ayudar para derrotarlo, Obito sin embargo tiene un presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrira, y que debe estar preparado.**_

 _ **Proimamente en Equipo Sharingan: Hielo contra Fuego**_


End file.
